O que realmente importa
by Ana Cooke
Summary: O nascimento de Teddy Lupim :


N.A.: Lembrando mais uma vez que esta fic contém Spoilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

E eu queria dizer que Harry Potter e cia. não me pertencem, e sim a maravilhosa J.K. Rowling.

Boa leitura!

**O que realmente importa **

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Já fazia um bom tempo que eles estavam lá dentro. E nada. Sem notícias, sem saber o que acontecia, sem saber se ela estava bem, se ele estava vem. Eu não estava. Acho que eu devia estar verde.

- Remus, calma.

Me virei e vi Arthur sorrindo com um certo divertimento.

- Não dá - falei. - Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo!

- Eu sei como se sente. Passei por isso sete vezes. Mas você tem que se acalmar, ou vai acabar desmaiando.

Nesse momento então, a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Parabéns, é um lindo menino.

Adentrei o quarto, atordoado. Nymphadora exibia os cabeloas rosa-bebê e parecia bem cansada. Mas mesmo assim, sorria com ternura para um embrulhinho de cobertores em seus braços.

Parei totalmente bobo e emocionado. Nymphadora sorriu para mim com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e eu sorri de volta. Aquele sorriso dela me deixava louco. Aquele sorriso de menina, de criança, que iluminava o mundo todo. Que iluminava o meu mundo, fazendo-o muito mais colorido, assim como os cabelos que ela vivia a mudar.

- Vem... vem ver o nosso filho - disse ela com a voz fraca. - Acho que ele tem o seu nariz.

Eu ri e me aproximei. Sentei na beira da cama e puxei um pedacinho de pano que atrapalhava a visão do meu filho. A coisa que eu senti foi tão forte que as lágrimas imediatamente começaram a despencar. Aquele menino tinha um pedacinho meu e um pedacinho da mulher que o segurava. Ele era uma prova de todo o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro. Ele era tão... perfeito. Os olhinhos fechados, o peito descendo e subindo devido a respiração, os poucos cabelos castanhos, a mãozinha minúscula perto do rostinho rosado.

- Dora... - foi só o que eu consegui murmurrar.

Ela segurou o meu rosto com a mão desocupada e me beijou.

- Quer segurar ele um pouco? - perguntou ela com doçura.

- Mas... Será que eu consigo? - perguntei meio atordoado com a idéia. - Ele é tão pequenininho...

Ela riu e passou o embrulhinho para mim com cuidado. Ele era tão leve, tão frágil. Olhei para o rostinho dele. Sorri ao perceber que Nymphadora estava certa: o nariz era igual ao meu. Mas ele era a cara da mãe.

- Ele é a sua cara - disse eu.

- O quê!? - exclamou ela. - Não, ele se parece com você. Olhe só o nariz!

Ri ao ver a cara dela. Tão linda... Olhei então novamente para ele e me surpreendi ao ver que o cabelo parecia ficar um pouco mais... ruivo?

- Nymphadora... ele... - comecei.

- Também acha que ele é metamorfomago? - interrompeu ela.

Concordei com ela. Metamorfomago... igual a Nymphadora.

- Qual o nome que vamos dar a ele? - perguntou minha mulher. - Tem alguma idéia?

- Tenho sim... Estava pensando em Teddy. Gosta?

O olhos dela marejaram e um pequena gota caiu sobre sua roupa. Ela sorriu entre a lágrima e concordou.

- Gosto sim - falou.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto. Eu fiquei olhando para o bebê em meu colo.

- Remus... - chamou ela no que eu me virei. - Sabe, às vezes eu fico pensando... Será que eu vou ser uma boa mãe?

Eu logo vi que aquilo era um desabafo. Parecia que aquela pergunta martelava a cabeça dela à meses.

- Por que duvida, Dora? - perguntei.

- Eu sou tão... atrapalhada. E ele, bem, ele precisa de mim. Será que eu vou saber cuidar dele?

Encarei ela nos olhos. Depositei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e falei.

- Você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo. Sabe por quê? Porque você o ama. E nós vamos cuidar dele juntos. Vamos formar uma família. E ele vai adorar ter você como mãe, assim como eu adoro ter você como mulher. E eu sei que ele vai se divertir tanto com você quanto eu.

Ela sorriu para mim. E naquele momento eu soube o quanto eu fui idiota de pensar em abandoná-los. Eles precisavam de mim, e eu precisava deles. Não importa se eu sou um lobisomem ou não. Isso não tinha importância a nunca teria para os dois. Porque eu os amava, e "isso" era importante.

**Fim**

N.A.: Sabe o que é uma pessoa escrever chorando? Pois é.  
Remus e Tonks... Por que vocês tinham que morrer? Desabafo de uma autora em depressão...

Mone


End file.
